There exist many ways to coat, adhere, adsorb, modify, etc. a surface with a material, such that the material changes the characteristics of the surface. For example, suitable coatings can be prepared that when applied to a given surface render the surface hydrophobic or hydrophilic. In other instances, the coating may provide enhanced ability to bind with a target molecule, such as a protein.
In particular, there are known crosslinking materials that include a latent reactive group, such as a photoactivatable group. The crosslinking material has, in general, at least two photoactivatable groups, such that one group can be activated and attached to the surface of the substrate. The remaining latent group, can then later be, or simultaneously with the surface attachment, activated to react with a target molecule such as a polymer or a biomolecule.
Often the coating material does not adhere well to the substrate surface. This can be problematic where the coating does not remain intact during use.
Therefore, a continued need exists for coatings that can be tailored for desired properties.